vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Fisher
'Star Fisher '''is one of the main protagonists of ''The Wildflowers Series. She is the narrator of the second novel Star. Early Life Star's parents, Aretha and Kenny, got married after finding out Aretha was pregnant. Star states they "probably shouldn't have gotten married". Her parents constantly fought and were physically and verbally abusive towards each other. Her family was quite poor, as her father was often out of work. Aretha was neglectful towards her children and an alcoholic, spending most of her time down the pub or passed out in bed. Star had to go down to One Eyed Bill's to fetch her to make dinner and ended up being the primary carer of her younger brother Rodney after he was born. Star's father left her mother after a particularly nasty argument, due to Rodney falling and hitting his head, requiring stitches, after Aretha left him alone to buy alcohol. Star only saw her father once after that, as he was loading his belongings into his truck. Star ran to him and called out, but he ignored her and drove off, and she never saw him again. Star's mother eventually ran off with her new boyfriend, leaving Star and Rodney in the care of her mother, who was fortunately very loving and supportive of her grandchildren. Star, however, was understandably still traumatised and bitter over her parents' treatment of her and the horrific things she'd witnessed growing up. Star fell in love with Steve Gilmore, a boy at her school who's mother had died and had to live with his abusive, alcoholic father. The pair bonded over their shared experiences. Star lost her virginity to Steve; unfortunately, after an argument, Steve was badly beaten by his father and ended up in a coma. Star went to visit him in hospital and saw him flatline. Completely traumatised, Star ran out of the hospital into the street and woke up later in hospital - she discovered she'd been hit by a car and on-lookers said she'd tried to kill herself. Star ended up in the psych ward and eventually forced to go to Doctor Marlowe for therapy. The Wildflowers Star is initially hostile towards the other girls, in particular Jade, but gradually warms up to them. She tells her story in the second group therapy session and feels better for it. In the last book, Star finds love again with an army boy named Larry, whom she ends up marrying once she finishes high school. She stays in touch with her fellow OWP's. Personality Star is shown to be a very angry, cynical girl. She holds a great deal of resentment towards her parents for their treatment of her and loses her temper quickly. She is extremely stubborn and unwavering in her opinions, but becomes more open-minded. Star doesn't trust people easily but comes to bond with the other girls after realising they aren't going to judge her and that they actually have more in common than she realised. She is also shown to be quite street-smart and mature for her age.